Twist
by xSlashable
Summary: What if Lord Voldemort would have a daughter? Please R


**This is just something I've got in mind for quite some time, so I thought I'd just post it.

* * *

**

_Chapter one  
Diagon Alley_

Resendra Morvolda Riddle was a sixteen year old girl walking through Diagon alley to get her school books for the next year. She had just finished her fifth year. She looked around and saw nobody in the street was standing alone, no one dared to be alone now a days. Nobody, except her. She had nothing to be afraid of, at least, that was what she thought. Actually she had a very good reason to be afraid, 'cause her father was searching for her and because she didn't want to have anything to do with him whatsoever, she was is far more trouble than every other person in the alley. Okay, except for one, Harry Potter. He had never said anything to her, and she didn't have a problem with that, nor had a problem with Harry Potter himself. She knew it was very dangerous to tell anyone she actually hoped Harry Potter would win this so called prophecy if it were real. It was far more important to keep that a secret than it was to anyone else. Still, she wasn't afraid of her father. It was on that moment someone chose to bump in to her, she looked up.

"Sorry," a boy with red hair and many speckles looked at her. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No harm done, I myself wasn't paying much attention either." She smiled back. A women grabbed the boy by his shoulder.

"Hurry now," She said, pushing the boy forward. Behind the woman Resendra saw a slender boy with round glasses and messed up black hair, under the hairs she could see a scar, in the form of a lightning. It was Harry Potter, she blinked and saw Potter was looking at her annoyed. It must be terrible to be stared at like that, she thought.

"I am sorry, it's just I wouldn't expect you here."

"Now you know who I am, but who are you?" Harry Potter asked her.

"I am Resendra Ri..." She stopped, wasn't such a good idea revealing her whole name to Harry Potter, she would probably be in Azkaban before she could say her name again. She turned to Harry again "ugly name isn't it?" Harry was looking at her suspicious.

"Harry, come on, hurry!" The woman called over her shoulder.

"I'm coming." Harry called back, he was still looking at her. "Have we met before?"

"I...er... don't know, could be." She said, "well, I also should better get going. Bye!" She smiled at Harry again and walked away.

"Bye!" She heard him call after her.

If her father would know what she had just done, she sighted, she didn't want to think about that. She was pushed forward into a deserted sideway. Shocked as she was she looked around to see who had pushed her. To her annoyance it was Brable, at least that was what she called him. Braderic was what he wanted to be called.

"I saw what you did," Brable told her, "smiling at Potter."

"What? Is that a crime now? Should I have killed him while everyone watching?

"course not! But you're actually _nice _to him!"

"So?" she asked, "it's my live, isn't it? Well I'm going to continue shopping if you don't mind, and if you do mind, kiss my ass." She turned and started making her way up to the main street again. But was hold back by a hand grabbing the back of her T-shirt and pushed her into the brick wall, grabbing his wand and aiming for her neck a greyish light erupted from the point of the wand and she chocked. A infisible string cut the skin of her neck and it was impossible to breath for her

"Lemmego!" she managed to say.

"I'll tell your father, mock my words." Brable told her, "And he won't be pleased," he continued, "oh no! I don't know what he is going to do, but it won't be pleasant."

"Stop!" A voice out of nowhere yelled at ones. "Let her go!" She recognised the voice, but could not tell who it was.

"Who's there?" asked Brable. Resendra fell to the ground while trying to undo the spell. She grabbed her own wand and aimed on her neck just as Brable had done. Without saying the spell out loud. The rope was gone. Resendra thought like playing a little game with Brable, who was still looking around, she said:

"Who are you talking to? There is no one here." He looked down at her and ran away. She saw something move and a boy appeared out of thin air. She looked surprised, it was the speckled red haired boy's voice that had called out. Behind the boy she saw Harry Potter appear and next to him a brown haired girl stood.

"How did... what?...I...er... thanks." She ended up saying, while standing up.

"No problem," the red haired told her. She smiled.

"What was that man attacking you for?" The brown haired girl asked, "I am Hermione by the way."

"I am Resendra," she said, "I don't know why the man did that, I don't know him. He just walked up to me and pointed his wand at me, you know."

"But why did he told you someone was going to do something unpleasant to you?" Harry asked, it was clear he wasn't stupid. She shook her head.

"I don't know, he possible was drunk."

"Possible." The red haired said, "Oh, I am Ron."

"Hi Ron, nice to meet you all." She said.

"So, you're at Hogwarts to?" Hermione asked.

"Uh-huh, sixth year."

"We two. What house are you in?" Ron asked.

"I uh... Slytherin." She looked at the ground as she knew Gryffindors and Slytherins wheren't very fond of each other. She saw the three looking at each other before looking back at her.

"Ow, I wouldn't guessed. Well, we should get going." Harry said and turned, he was followed by Ron, but Hermione stayed behind.

"When you undid the spell, you didn't speak. That's supposed to be very difficult. How did you learn that?" She asked and Resendra felt a little relieved someone was still talking to her.

"Well, let's say I'm good at defence against the dark arts." She smiled.

"Hermione, c'mon!" Ron yelled at her. Hermione looked at Resendra again mumbling a bye and walked up to Ron and Harry. They disappeared under the cloak again and Resendra finally continued shopping.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
